Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: One of the Bella Union prostitutes is enjoying her day off, & she receives a very pleasant surprise when her employer Cy Tolliver comes by to see her...My 140th upload to the Fanfiction-net website, & my very first "Deadwood" fanfiction, introducing my brand-new fanfic character Annie Berkley. Dedicated to Powers Boothe. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU**  
A " _Deadwood_ " Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To those of you who are familiar with me & my work, it's no secret that some of the fandoms I belong to, are of a dark & sinister nature...And, now, here's another fandom I can add to this particular group: " _Deadwood_ "! Now, before anyone says anything, I know that this show features a vocabulary that would make a sailor blush-& excessive cussing isn't really my cup of tea-but I try to tough it out, in order to enjoy the series' wonderful characters & storylines. (Oh, & let's not forget the all-star cast with Powers Boothe & Brad Dourif!) In fact, I'm so into the show, I even came up with a brand-new character for my related fanfics. And, so, I give you...Annie Berkley!

Now, here's a little backstory on the character: Annie Berkley was born in Houston, Texas, in 1852, to a wealthy cattle rancher & his wife. The oldest of 3 surviving children, Annie lived a comfortable life with her loved ones, & never wanted for anything...but her pampered lifestyle left her unprepared when a cholera epidemic in 1866 took the life of her beloved father, & left her mother disabled. Now forced to find work to support her family, Annie decided to move West to seek her fortune, ultimately ending up in Deadwood, South Dakota. At around this time, Cy Tolliver was scouting the town for women to work at his bordello, the Bella Union. He came across Annie working as a waitress in a restaurant, & offered her a much-better job at his place. Eager to do anything to get the money she needed to keep her family from collapsing into poverty, Annie immediately took Cy's deal, & she works at the Bella Union to this day. Over the next several years, Annie becomes Cy's close confidante, lover, & occasional partner-in-crime; despite being affiliated with, & attached to, a "very mean man", Annie nonetheless thinks she can change Cy for the better, & tries her best to do so-occasionally succeeding, occasionally failing-all the while striving to hold on to the goodness inside of her... (But even when she has a bad day, she can always look to her pet cat Magdalena, her friends at the Bella Union & elsewhere, her cherished music box, her books, & her art stuff to cheer her up!)

Oh, & one other thing: this story is dedicated to Powers Boothe, who sadly disappeared into the next dimension on May 14 of this year. Goodnight to our much-beloved & much-talented shining star; until we see you in the second life, we will never forget the wonderful legacy & works you left behind in your first life. See you later, Powers. (blows him a sweet kiss)

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...  
All " _Deadwood_ " characters, properties, & elements David Milch & HBO Entertainment.  
All original characters, elements, & properties The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

24-year-old Annie Berkley smiled as she sat in front of her vanity table, admiring herself in its large oval mirror. It was a lovely summer morning—or as lovely as a morning in Deadwood could get, anyway—& bright sunshine streamed in through her upper-story bedroom window, illuminating the chamber with rich golden light. Said light painted Annie's figure with beautiful brilliance, accentuating the waterfall of blonde curls that fell from her head, & framed her lean, delicate face like a painting. Everyone who came to the Bella Union asked her, "How do you get your hair to look so fine?" Well, the fullness & flounciness of those lovely locks were kept in check by a trick her darling mother taught her when she was a little girl...but it was a family secret, so there was no way in Hell she would tell anyone! Ah, but her mother...her siblings...how Annie missed them so! It had been a couple of days since she sent them her most-recent letter, & she wondered how they were doing back in Houston. Hopefully, the money she was making here would be more than enough to support them...After all, with the prices customers were willing to pay for her services, she was making a boatload more than she was back at the restaurant where she was working when she first came to Deadwood—that was for bloody sure!

It had been a year since Cy Tolliver had come across Annie in that humble eatery, & offered her a job at his place. Of course, Annie was desperately in need of money to keep her loved ones out of the depths of poverty, & she immediately jumped at the chance to work for Cy. Almost immediately, Annie was escorted to the Bella Union, & with the help of the resident prostitutes who would soon become her close friends, she quickly learned the ropes of her new trade, & rose through the ranks to become one of Cy's most-popular employees. What a successful woman Annie had become in only 12 months! It made her very proud...but, of course, Annie never told her mother & siblings about her real occupation in her letters to them. Instead, she told them that she had become a famous artist—which, had her life not progressed in this fashion, she would have picked for a career choice anyway. Perhaps, one day, she might take up a vocation in the arts, as she had always dreamed she would...but for right now, her place was at the Bella Union with her boss & co-workers. Then again, who said a person had to only stick to one job? That got the gears in her head turning...

Just then, Annie's musings were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door swinging open. In stepped a tall, strapping man in his 50s, dressed to the nines in fine clothes. It was none other than Annie's employer...

"Why, Cyrus Powers Tolliver," Annie greeted with a catty smile & an airy tone to her voice, "have we forgotten our manners? One should always knock before entering a lady's room."

"I figured manners could take a back seat for once, given how much I've been meaning to see you," Cy replied, going over to sit by Annie in front of the vanity table. Putting a large, ringed hand on her shoulder, the pimp asked his favorite prostitute, "How've you been doing?"

"Doing mighty fine, thank you," Annie answered cheerfully.

"Are you enjoying your day off?" Cy inquired in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, I am," Annie responded, going back to look at her (& Cy's) reflection in the mirror. "I've mostly been working on my art, reading, & playing with Magdalena. Not a bad way to spend my private time, if I do say so myself."

"Mind if I see what lovely creations you've come up with?" Cy asked, eyeing the completed paintings & drawings that lay on Annie's art desk. When Annie gladly gave him the go-ahead, Cy proceeded to take each piece of art, & hold it carefully in his hands as he eyed the image depicted on its surface. Most of Annie's works were landscapes, still life, & portraits, with the occasional illustration, cartoon, or experimental artwork. Nonetheless, they were all very bright, beautiful, & colorful...just like Annie herself. "Your talent, as always, impresses me greatly," Cy complimented, putting the last of the pictures down on the art table, & striding back over to Annie.

"Thank you," Annie replied with a slight blush to her cheeks—oh, how modest she could be sometimes!

"You're quite welcome, darling," Cy said in his handsome, husky baritone. He then gently placed his hands on Annie's shoulders, & leaned down to kiss her on the neck. The tender stimulation of that oh-so sensitive spot got Annie tingling from head to toe with excitement, & she moaned with pleasure, wanting more of that wonderful feeling flowing through her veins. Cy responded with longer, more-passionate kisses, going all the way up & down her neck for several seconds, & then working his way down to her collarbone, his lips & tongue tantalizingly close to the swells of her breasts. "Come on, Annie," Cy whispered pleadingly, his hands reaching up to undo his lady friend's camisole & bib. "Let's fuck..."

"Cy, a gentleman like you ought not to use such naughty words," Annie insisted with a coy smile. "I'd much rather prefer it if you said, 'Let's make love.'"

"Well, regardless of how you put it," Cy retorted playfully as he took off the first two garments covering Annie's torso, "my privates & your pussycat are going to have a very delightful meeting with one another." Once the camisole & bib fell to the floor, Cy helped Annie up onto her feet, & turned her around to face him, before slowly unfastening her bustier one button at a time. Gradually, more & more of Annie's breasts were exposed, & when the bustier was finally undone, Cy tenderly took it off of Annie's body, & tossed it to the floor with her other tops. Then, he eyed Annie's nubile chest with a ravenous gaze, & gently placed his hands on both of her mammaries, rubbing their little pink eyes with his thumbs in slow, sensual circles. Putting his mouth tantalizingly close to her right nipple, Cy whispered, "How 'bout we start with me helping myself to your lovely tits?" Cy then proceeded to nurse Annie, sensually stimulating her breasts with his mouth, tongue, & teeth. He knew how much Annie loved it when he suckled her, & sure enough, his lady fair began to whimper & coo in pleasure.

Those little cries turned to deep, ecstatic moans when Cy took his left hand, slid it down Annie's skirt, & went in to explore that sacred hollow between her legs. As Cy fingered Annie, he made each move of his digits with delicate precision; he wanted to give her a little taste of what was to come, but didn't want to overstimulate her before they had a proper chance to "make love". Once he felt Annie grow wet between his fingers, Cy quickly plucked them out from her womb, & helped Annie take off her skirt, undergarments, & boots. "You can keep your stockings on," Cy said with a tender smile, before taking Annie's hands, & placing them on his shirtfront. "Now, it's your turn to undress me."

With desperate ardor, Annie unbuttoned Cy's shirt, & peeled it off, along with his brocade vest. Annie then cuddled up against Cy's naked torso, nuzzling his chest with her face as she gently sifted her fingers through her lover's dark body hair, & teased his nipples with slow, sensual strokes. Soon, Annie could feel Cy's member bulge against her flesh, begging to be set free. Annie quickly knelt down to undo Cy's trousers, & peel them (along with his undershorts) off from his body. Then, she coaxed his panhandle out further with tender caresses & massages of the flesh upon it, & when his proverbial flag was at full mast, Cy asked, "What do you say we go over to the bed, darling?" When Annie agreed, Cy gingerly scooped the girl up into his arms, & carried her over to said bed, before laying her down on the mattress. Annie then proceeded to clear all thoughts from her mind, close her eyes, relax her body, & spread her legs, eagerly anticipating the moment when his battering ramrod would break down her sugar walls...

Wanting to make the erotic experience as comfortable as possible, Cy coated his member & Annie's womb with lotion from a bottle on Annie's nightstand. Then, he carefully got on top of his lady love, & slid his aroused appendage inside of her. When she felt their privates meet, Annie gasped & shuddered, before moaning once she felt that warm, wonderful feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. Spreading her stockinged legs out further, & wrapping them around Cy's naked waist, she welcomed her lover deeper inside with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Soon, Cy & Annie felt their tongues weaving a delicate dance inside their moist mouths, complementing the rhythmic writhing of their joined figures. After a few minutes of this, Cy tenderly parted his maw from Annie's, & proceeded to cover her face & neck with passionate smooches of his own. As he did so, Annie slid the fingers of her hands across Cy's neck, back, & shoulders, alternating between soft caresses & hard scratches. "Oh, Cy," the prostitute sighed, "I want you so badly!"

"And I want you, too," Cy whispered amorously, before coating Annie's skin with a trail of saliva as he licked his way down to her chest. Noticing that the tips of her breasts had returned to their normal state, Cy grinned wantonly as he rubbed Annie's nipples until they hardened, then leaned his head forward to slowly suckle those rosy-pink nubs while he caressed, stroked, & massaged the soft flesh of her breasts with his hands & fingers. Of course, as previously established, Annie loved to have her bosom played with, & she cried out in ecstasy when the delightful sensation of being nursed & "tit-touched" (coupled with the pulsing of Cy's rod inside her warm, wet caverns) exacerbated the pleasure she was feeling. "Cy, don't stop!" Annie groaned longingly. "Keep going...oh, yes, keep going..."

"With pleasure, my darling," Cy replied, not letting up from sucking or touching Annie's breasts. "Mmmm, you taste so good," the pimp murmured between mouthfuls of her mammaries. "I could nurse you all day long..." For several long & satisfying minutes, Cy did just that. Only when Annie finally had enough suckling & stimulation, did Cy part his mouth & hands from her chest (albeit a little reluctantly). All the while, he never stopped grinding his hips against Annie's, sliding his aroused member in & out of her moist womb. "Oh, sweetheart," Cy sighed as he moved his hands up to massage Annie's neck & shoulders, "you always bring out the Romeo in me. I just can't keep my hands off you..." Cy then snarled like a love-starved tiger as his fingers rubbed & raked Annie's skin, occasionally scratching his lover with his neatly-trimmed nails (but not enough to hurt her). With groans of passion, Annie responded in kind, kneading Cy's muscular body from top to bottom with her own delicate digits. From her lover's squarely-jawed face, Annie let her hands freely roam all the way down to Cy's groin, at which point she massaged his soft, tender bollocks with slow, sensual movements. Needless to say, this turned Cy on greatly, & he moaned & sighed in ecstasy as he thrust into Annie more deeply, covering her entire body with silky caresses & velvet kisses. "Oh, Annie...darling...you deserve to have all the love a man can offer you," Cy whispered tenderly, nuzzling Annie's face, neck, & breasts with his cheek. "And I'm going to give it to you..."

"Yes, Cy, yes," Annie groaned in delight, shifting her hips in time with her beloved's thrusts. "Give it to me...Give it to me, darling! Oh! Oh..."

Thinking a change of position would make their sexual encounter all-the-more pleasurable, Cy rolled over so that Annie was now on top of him, & his back was flat against the soft mattress of her bed. Now, Cy could get a much-better view of his beloved while he made love to her. As she rocked her hips in slow, rhythmic movements, Annie continued to let forth cries of passion, feeling Cy's extended member brush against her sweet spots over & over again. Oh, how she loved it! Oh, how she wanted to feel all of Cy's love for her! Taking the pimp's hands, & putting them on her body, Annie slid them all over her figure in every single direction, blessing her soft skin with their divine caress wherever they went. At one point, wanting to have her chest spoiled rotten once more, Annie placed Cy's hands on both of her breasts, which rose up & down with every breath she took. "Come on, baby," Annie cooed enticingly as she rubbed Cy's palms against her hardening nipples. "Don't you want to touch my tits again? I'd love it just as much as you would..."

"Mmm, I'd be more-than-happy to oblige, my darling," Cy answered with a devilish smile, stroking & massaging every inch of Annie's soft, fleshy mammaries with touches that alternated from deep & hard, to light as a feather. If there was one thing Annie loved about lovemaking, breast stimulation was definitely it! Oh, how she (& Cy, as well) enjoyed that aspect of their intercourse...& how Cy was aching to experience more of it! "How 'bout you lean forward, baby," Cy whispered in that sexy voice of his, "so I can nurse you again?"

"All right," Annie answered in between her sighs & cries of ecstasy, & she proceeded to do as Cy suggested. With that, Cy cupped both hands around Annie's right breast, & put it up to his watering mouth, snugly clamping his lips around her nipple. Then, Cy began to suckle Annie, teasing & tickling the tip of her tit with his tongue & teeth while it went back & forth in his warm, moist maw. Naturally, this drove Annie wild, & her sexual noises increased in volume & intensity as she grinded her hips against Cy's even harder than before, filling the depths of her womb with his thick, throbbing organ (& all the love & pleasure it had to give her). "Oh, Cy..." Annie moaned, the smile on her face widening from ear to ear. "Oh, Cy!"

"It almost sounds like you're actually saying 'sigh'," Cy couldn't help but remark with a warm chuckle, & Annie also laughed when she heard her lover say this. Oh, how funny he could be sometimes! Nevertheless, their lovemaking continued on, with Cy suckling & playing with each of Annie's breasts. With a ravenous hunger blazing inside of him, Cy not only sucked on Annie's nipples, but also planted gentle smooches & passionate French-kisses upon them, slid his wet tongue over them, circled his tongue all around the rosy buds while placing varying amounts of pressure on them, flicked his tongue across them with light strokes, licked around the length of her areolas while kissing & sucking on her breasts' now-erect tips, gently nibbled & gnawed upon them, & even let his mouth cover the whole area of her nipples while he nursed them. Annie was greatly enjoying all of this amorous attention, & she let her satisfaction be known with long, loud moans & groans...music to Cy's ears! Finally, after many minutes of this erotic, eurogenous act, Annie said, "OK, Cy, you can stop touching my breasts. I've had my fill for today."

"All right, sweetheart," Cy replied, removing his hands & mouth from Annie's chest. "What would you like me to do now?"

"Why don't you suck me between my legs?" Annie suggested in a seductive whisper, before dismounting from Cy, & scooting forward to gently sit upon his face. As soon as he felt the soft, tender flesh of Annie's privates brushing against his mouth, Cy was ready to dine upon that sweet, succulent meat. He extended his tongue as far as it would go, & inserted it between Annie's nether lips, burrowing deep inside his lover's sacred caverns. The cool moistness of Cy's saliva-coated tongue sent shockwaves of bliss up & down Annie's spine as the arousing appendage coated her warm (& equally wet) sugar walls with tender caresses, soothing strokes, & sensual massages, while the base of said tongue rubbed back & forth against Annie's clitoral area (increasing her pleasure even more).

"Mmmmm," Cy moaned in between samples of Annie's quivering quim & that nestled nub on the outside, "your breasts do taste very good, indeed...but I'd be fucking lying if I didn't say that this tastes just a little bit better." At that moment, Cy increased the intensity of his "invasion" of Annie's minge, devouring the eurogenous zone like a hungry, love-starved tiger. And, oh, how Annie loved it...how she loved every single moment of it! The prostitute's pleasure was beginning to climb higher & higher, & her whole body felt like it was floating in a soothing sea of warm, tingly electricity. To Annie, that was the best feeling she could ever receive from Cy's lovemaking—& Cy never failed to provide her with that glorious sensation. Throughout each erotic encounter & experience (especially as she neared climax), Annie could leave her life in Deadwood behind, & forget all about her troubles, trials, & tribulations. As much as Annie loved & cherished her dear mother & siblings, & as determined as she was to support them in any way she could, it did feel nice to not have to worry about them for just a little while every now & then. Whenever she made love to Cy, Annie could focus on her own wants & desires without having to feel guilty. Aside from her myriad pastimes & prized possessions, her romantic romps with Cy provided a much-needed boost to Annie's spirits, & they never failed to put her in a grand mood. But even more precious to Annie than the physical & emotional pleasure of her couplings with Cy, was the deep intimacy she felt with her partner. It felt so wonderful to be so close to him, sharing his body heat as they engaged in the dance that lovers around the world had been doing for thousands of years. There truly was no other sensation like it...

"Cy, my darling," Annie groaned in ecstasy as Cy's mouth continued to worship her holy of holies, "I love you! Oh, God, how I love you!"

"And I love you, too, Annie," Cy responded warmly, not letting up from his pleasurable act. Then, quickly flickering his tongue across Annie's sweet spot a few times, the pimp cooed in a sexy sing-song voice, "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

In response to this extra bit of stimulation, Annie gently began to thrust her hips over Cy's face, sighing in pleasure all the while. In doing so, the rhythmic movement of her waist intensified her gratification, & Annie felt herself coming closer to her peak...but she didn't want to have her orgasm. Not just yet. "Oh, Cy, baby," Annie begged, "I still want more! I don't wanna come now..."

"Don't worry, baby," Cy assured his beloved, finally withdrawing his tongue & lips from Annie's womb. "My prick is still up & open for business!" With that in mind, Annie quickly scooted back over to the meeting of Cy's thighs to settle down upon his member, & let out a deep, relieved exhale when she felt the aroused appendage filling her inner recesses with its thick, throbbing flesh once more. Now, she could get all the satisfaction she wanted before she climaxed...

"Mmmm," Annie moaned ecstatically as she shifted her hips up & down against Cy's ramrod, "mmmm...Oh...Oh, yes...Cy, don't stop! Keep going...Oh, keep going..."

"With pleasure, my darling," Cy cooed, thrusting in time with the slow, methodical movements of Annie's waist. "Now, just relax, Annie, & enjoy yourself. I'm gonna give you the ultimate orgasm..."

As the hips of her & her lover continued to collide, & Cy's hard, stiff manhood rubbed against the soft, sensitive flesh of her minge, Annie focused on nothing but the delightful feelings that those sensations brought upon her. She shut out all other thoughts & emotions from her mind, & tuned in to the twinges & tingles of pure ecstasy that filled her every nerve. Gradually, those little shocks grew into the wonderful waves of soothing electricity that Annie loved to immerse herself in, & she absorbed every little bit of pleasure she could get from that ocean of carnal delight. Of course, as all this was happening, listening to Cy's dirty talk only made it harder for Annie to retain whatever last-minute inhibitions she may have been holding: "I enjoy making love to you so much, Annie. The things we do to each other in bed...they're the things that ordinary couples only dream of doing! When we fuck, I love to dip my fingers into your honeypot, then take them out, & suck on the juices. I love to stick my cock deep inside you, then slip it in, slide it out, slip it in, slide it out...I love to let my hands roam across your soft, silky-smooth skin, & play with every square inch of your body. I love to fondle your breasts, & rub your nipples until they get hot & hard, before suckling on each tit. I love to bury my tongue between your legs, & lick your pussycat up, down, & all around...then lap up your sweet cream as it comes gushing out..."

By this point, Annie could no longer resist, & she abandoned herself to the erotic emotions that had long been building up to what would surely be an incredible climax. She plunged into that aforementioned sea of soothing electricity, & relished in the pure physical bliss it brought upon her body & soul. Her hips bucked back & forth, & her nether lips throbbed furiously as she let out an euphonious aria of passionate screams & soothing moans. As Annie reached her peak & her ecstatic cries escalated in volume, she felt as though she had entered Heaven. Her body pulsed & tingled with the ultimate pleasure, which was only exacerbated by the pulsing of Cy's member as it pushed deeper & deeper, brushing up against her center as her womb began to coat itself in its sweet juices. Gradually, Annie's screams of delight went higher & higher as her orgasm brought her deeper & deeper into the sea of bliss, lingering for several long, wonderful minutes that felt like a small eternity—a time that Annie wished could last forever...Only when Annie finally came down from her high, did her inner sanctum cease throbbing, & her long, loud moans become quiet once more.

Now that Annie had released herself, it was time for Cy to do the same. Quickening the thrusts of his hips, the pimp grunted & groaned in pleasure as he coiled up for the big finish. "Ohhh...Oh, Annie, I'm gonna come...God, I'm gonna come," Cy moaned blissfully. "Yes, I'm gonna come—mmm!—inside you..." After a few more pumps, Cy let out a satisfied series of snarls as his member burst forth with rich, white cream that flooded the hollow within Annie's sugar walls. Once the last few drops of that life-giving liquid had been milked from his body, Cy collapsed onto the mattress of Annie's bed, his head sinking into the soft pillows as his chest rose & fell with soft, gentle sighs. Annie soon did the same, landing on top of her lover in such a way that her delicate hands fell on both of his shoulders, & her beautiful, naked breasts pressed against his warm, unyielding torso, their rosy-pink nipples still fully erect. Staring into Cy's brown eyes with her own oceanic orbs that sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight, Annie proceeded to cuddle & kiss her beloved, & Cy was all-too-glad to return the favor. Slowly, sensually, the prostitute & her employer rubbed up against each other, with their bodies bathed in the afterglow of lovemaking, & coated in a gentle layer of sweat & juices. All the while, Annie & Cy covered one another with silky caresses & velvet kisses, relishing in the warmth of their respective partner's flesh. "I love you, my darling," Cy whispered lovingly in Annie's ear.

"And I love you, too," Annie responded in kind, as she nuzzled against Cy's chest, shoulders, & neck. Oh, how she wanted to stay in bed with her beloved, just lingering in his tender embrace, while being showered with nothing but sweet affection...

After a while, however, the romantic scene was quietly interrupted with a knocking on the door to Annie's room. "Cy?" uttered a voice, which Annie instantly recognized as belonging to her friend & fellow prostitute Tess. "Can you please come over to Janine's room? She's having a real bad problem with her client."

Annoyed at first by the intrusion, Cy let out an irritated sigh, but quickly acquiesced when Tess pleaded for him to help Janine. "All right, all right, keep your bloomers on! I'm coming!" Cy exclaimed.

"I thought you just came already," Annie quipped, unable to resist bursting into girlish giggles.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Cy playfully retorted with a roll of his eyes, prompting Annie to laugh even more. The sound prompted a smile to appear on Cy's face once again, & he grinned at Annie from ear to ear, before leaning down to kiss her on the nose. "Well," Cy declared, "looks like I'll be off. Time to get back to business..." At that point, Cy gently got up, & moved his body so that he was sitting on the bedside. Annie followed suit, before going over to sort out the mixed-up mass of discarded clothes that still lay on the floor. Knowing that Cy was desperately needed elsewhere, Annie decided to get dressed last; once she had picked up all of Cy's articles of attire, she went back over to the bed, & proceeded to help Cy get dressed, despite his insistence that such a thing wasn't really necessary. "I'm a grown man, sweetie," Cy explained. "I'm perfectly capable of clothing myself."

"Yes, but a little help makes the process go much faster," Annie remarked, & Cy ultimately had to agree. First, the undershorts & trousers came back on, followed by the shirt & vest. Once all of Cy's fine garments were back on his person, Cy thanked Annie for her assistance, then got up onto his feet, & slipped on his socks & shoes (apologies for failing to mention their disposal earlier!). As he turned around to face Annie one more time, Cy said pleasantly, "It was a divine pleasure having intercourse with you, my lady fair. I would certainly love to indulge in such amorous activities again...In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your day off." With that, Cy blew his beloved a kiss, & walked out the door, gently shutting it behind him as he exited.

Now all alone in her quarters, Annie was left to her own thoughts & devices, & she soon began pondering over what she would do next. She was particularly interested in the idea of reading or drawing again, for those were the top two items on her list of favorite activities. Just as Annie was about to get up & get dressed, her cat Magdalena came out of hiding, & jumped onto her mistress, taking her by surprise. "Hello, Maggie," Annie greeted her precious companion while petting her. "Have you been watching me & Cy the whole time we made love?" The cat simply replied by nuzzling up against Annie, her fur tickling the latter's flesh...flesh that was still so warm & sensitive from that earlier encounter with Cy. Annie had no doubt that no matter what she did for the rest of her free time, thoughts of her paramour would never be too far from her mind. And, truth be told, thoughts like those really weren't bad to have around!

THE END


End file.
